Sports conveyances made in accordance with the invention disclosed in the said Australian patent application are proving very successful in achieving the objects for which the invention was devised, and although a number of differing practical embodiments were embraced thereby, the broadest concept resides in a sports conveyance having a substantially rectangular elongate board mounted on a frame supported at its rear by rear wheel means and at or towards its front by a pair of spaced front wheels at equal distances on opposite sides of the medial longitudinal axis of the board which is the basic line of motion, the front wheels being rotatable about axes transverse to said line of motion and having interconnecting means whereby they may be turned in unison to either side of said line of motion, the board serving as a stand for a rider and being so mounted on the frame as to be tiltable to either side about said longitudinal axis of the board when depressed at a respective side, the board being adapted to be disposed in a substantially horizontal inoperative attitude in which the front wheels are unturned but so connected to the said interconnecting means of the front wheels that depression of the board by body weight of the rider at a respective side of the board causes turning of the front wheels in unison in the corresponding direction. This basic construction will herein be termed "a conveyance of the general type described".
While various additional preferred features have been described and illustrated in the said Australian Application No. 38801/93, I have found it most desirable to have the frame designed to be low to the ground and supporting the tiltable board thereabove at a level not appreciably above a horizontal plane through the transverse axis of the front wheels, the front end of the board suitably being extended beyond the front transverse wheel axis so that the rider's foot can be supported thereon as "front" foot support when he is facing across the board in operation, his other or "rear" foot being at the back of the deck which in that instance suitably terminates short of the rear wheel location so that a toe-heel tilt action is easily accomplished.
My present invention has for its principal object to improve further on the successful designs of conveyances made to date in accordance with the earlier basic invention, particularly in relation to improved suspension systems whereby the conveyances will be even easier to ride and more comfortable than the conveyances made to date. In particular it is aimed to achieve increased safety by ensuring increased stability over rough terrain. Further objects and advantages of the invention herein will be understood as the descriptions of preferred embodiments progress.